Looking to the Future
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: My first attempt at a romance fic, and a request from my friend DarthWill3. Kuki reveals to Wally that she loves him and wants a baby with him. They decide not to have one right away, but that doesn't mean they can't "practice..."


Sector V arrived back at the treehouse. It was evening, and they had had a long day. Five consecutive missions, all of which involved some weirdo adult villain trying to oppress children. It's not worth getting into details, but I will say this; all their missions were accomplished, but they were all the very beat.

Even Nigel, they're leader, was not in the mood. Normally a pissed-off workaholic, even he was exhausted of energy. He turned to his teammates and said, "OK guys, normally I wouldn't say this, but for God's sake, we need a break! Even _I_ need a break!"

Abby patted Nigel on the back and said, "Boy, you don't know how long I've wanted you to say that!"

"And besides," Hoagie jumped in, "I'm freakin' starving over here!"

"Well, what do you guys think?" Nigel asked Kuki and Wally.

Too tired to speak, they simply nodded their heads.

"Then it's official!" declared Nigel! "We're officially off for the evening!"

The operatives all heaved their tired bodies into the treehouse and get some granola bars, potato chips, and soda to fill up on (especially Hoagie; that guy's a bottomless pit, man!). When they were full, they partook in their leisure. Abby read the latest issues of her women's magazines, while Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally took turns playing _Gran Turismo 5_. Kuki watched them, having nothing better to do.

After a while, Wally just happened to look back at Kuki, and noticed a very distant, aloof look on her face.

"Uh, you guys go ahead without me," Wally said to Nigel and Hoagie as they stared another race. He walked back to Kuki and asked her, "Hey, you alright?"

Kuki replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually there's something I really need to talk to you about."

"Uh, OK," said Wally. He and Kuki snuck into Kuki's room, without anyone noticing. They sat down and Wally asked nervously, "So, what is it?"

"Well," said Kuki, have you ever really thought about what it's like to really act on your...desires?"

"What kind of desires?" Wally asked.

And Kuki replied, "You know, S-E-X?"

Wally was speechless for a moment before answering, "Well, I've overheard cruddy teenagers talk about it, and about how good they say it feels. But knowing them, I don't think it's all it's cracked up to be."

"Actually," said Kuki, "that brings me to this; see, Abby told me about how babies are made, and..."

"Really?" asked Wally. Because I sure as hell don't know how they're made!"

"Wow," said Kuki. "OK, so I guess I'll tell you then..."

...

"Really?," exclaimed Wally. "They're made like _that_? And that's pleasurable?"

"Of course," explained Kuki. Otherwise, we wouldn't be motivated to keep our species going."

"That make sense," said Wally.

"And you know what?" said Kuki. "I want a child of my own sometime."

Wally put a hand on Kuki's shoulder and reassured her, "Hey, I'm sure you'll have one sometime."

Kuki took Wally's hand and said, "Actually, that's what I wanted to tell you..."

Wally, noticing the intense look on Kuki's face, realized what she meant and said, "Oh my! You really feel that way?"

Kuki nodded. Then she added, "But you see, I want us to have it before we're decommissioned. I want to remember the moment."

Wally said, "Sounds too early to have a kid, but it's still very sweet. I suppose we'll wait till we're twelve?"

"I like that," Kuki replied. Besides, my body's not yet able to conceive. But you know what that means? It means we can have some "practice..."

And with that, Kuki took Wally's shirt off his body, then took her own shirt off (she never was wearing a bra). Her breasts weren't developing yet, but Wally was still aroused nonetheless. They pressed their half-naked bodies up against each other and started making out. They caressed and petted each other smoothly as they did so, eventually sticking their tongues into each other's mouths, probing amorously. As they did this, they both became more and more aroused.

Before long, they were laying on top of each other on the bed, Kuki on top. She stares into him for a moment before reaching down and taking his pants and underwear off. When she saw his love muscle, big and very hard, she herself became very moist. She slipped off her own pants (she wasn't wearing panties for some reason), revealing her wet vagina. Upon noticing this, Wally, thinking he couldn't get harder, got a little harder. Then, a tight sensation enveloped his member; Kuki was riding it, and riding it hard. Wally returned the hip motions as Kuki moaned aloud, occasionally saying "Give me your baby!" Wally also was moaning. Their hips continued to thrust towards each other, and Kuki continued to ride it harder and harder until her vagina got extremely tight on Wally's male organ as the two climaxed simultaneously...

Kuki and Wally were both extremely tired out from making love. They lay alongside each other, relaxing. After a while, they sat up, and Kuki took Wally's hand, placing it on her belly.

"Eventually, our child will be here, and this is where I'll be carrying it," Kuki whispered to him.

Wally was so elated by the thought and the experience that two tears were let loose from his eyes. He kissed Kuki on the lips and said softly, "I love you, Kuki!"

"I love you too, Wally!" Kuki replied as she kissed him back.

Never before had these two been so close physically, emotionally, or in any other way. They were both contently in ecstasy over their new-found connection. And so, with it being late at night, Kuki and Wally snuggled up to each other, still naked, and drifted heavenly into sleep as one.


End file.
